A Special Bond!
by gadhadada
Summary: Birth with the Bond Knotted with Dua, Respect, Love, Happiness and FriendShip...


_Happy BirthDay to YOU_

 _Happy BirthDay to YOU_

 _Happy BirthDay to Dear COOLAK Baccha_

 _Happy BirthDay to YOU..._

 ** _0000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

 _A Happy, Healthy, Fulfilled HAPPY BIRTHDAY to YOU..._

 _may Almighty ALLAH KAREEM Shower HIS Countless Blessing upon YOU and People around YOU... aameen..._

 ** _0000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

 ** _0000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _A SPECIAL BOND..._**

 _Voice 1: haan haan… (teasing tone) ab tou Buht Hamdard mil gaye hain…._

 _Voice 2 (rash): Badtameezi Mut karo…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): tou kya karun… (in heating tone) Pooja krny wala wo Shaks Nahi hy Ashoke…._

 ** _Oops…._** _The Heating Argument at its Peak when the Uttering coming out as Someone trying to Open the Cabin Door without Knocking it cause Staff told them to Sit inside Cabin as Dr. Ashoke in His Regular Round Stuff…_

 _Duo Froze on their Tracks, seeing the Two Doctors with Red Face so First Apologize with…_

 _Abhijeet (initiate): Sorry… Hum Log shayed (seeing both with) Ghalat Waqt pr aa gaye…_

 _Daya (instantly Clearing): Staff ny kaha tha Hum Cabin pr Bethein kyunky Dr. Ashoke Round pr hain is liye Knock Nahi kiya…._

 _Ashoke (Relaxing the situation as): Nahi Nahi… (inviting) Aao… bas (dismissive tone) aisy hee…_

 _Rajeev (in rash tone): aisy Nahi… kaho (chewing tone) Humdardi ka Bukhar carh gaya hy… wo bhi (punch over Ashoke Heart Lightly with) Buht Zyada…_

 _He Stepped Outside even Dragged Daya a bit from the Doorway who Looked at Dr. Ashoke and then went off behind Rajeev…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously the Silence is Awkward so Abhijeet now take a Seat and casually started the Conversation as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajeev bhi (casually) kafi Short Temper hota ja rha hy hy… (ask lightly) hain na…?_

 _Ashoke: Hamesha sy hy aur (stressing) khas kr is Mamly mein tou Buht hee Zyada…._

 _Abhijeet (again handling as He did not want to Ask Directly about the Matter as its between Two Friends, so said): hota hy hota hy… (giving favor too as) kuch Mamlun mein Khud pr Control krna Mushkil ho jata hy…_

 _Ashoke: pata Nahi (now taking Seat with) Abhijeet, wo (hurt tone) Takleef mein hy aur Usy Samjh hee Nahi aa rha kay Us ki Takleef ka Ilaj bhi Usi kay pass hy…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya got the Man sat over Deserted Garden Bench at Backyard of LLH… Somehow it's an Abandoned Place with Junks and Bunches of Bushes, but still Existed although LLH got it's New Garden Big in Yard with Extra Greenery/Colors and Aroma but still The Management does not Wiped this Old One, due to any Unknown Reason for Duo yet…_

 _Daya Personally taking Slow Steps and making this Following Part Delayed on Purpose to give Time to Rajeev to Pull Together Himself…._

 _He sat Quietly, fond really Confused How to Start the Convo got an Angry tone…_

 _Rajeev: pata Nahi kya samjhta hy… hunh… (imitate Ashoke tone) Chaly Jao… Mil lo… (rash) kyun… haan… (teasingly) Apna Waqt Yaad Nahi… (taunting way) Humein Pattiyaan Parhaii ja rhi hain… Messages Bhejy ja rhy hain… hunh…_

 _Daya Only nodded without getting any Head and Tail of Issue except that it's Something Non-Medical and Not about any Patient or there must be a Third Person Involving in this matter Both Auguring Earlier…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man Gulping Few Sips of Water to Hydrate His Body although Composing Himself with…._

 _Ashoke (straightly): Bewakoof hy… ya shayed kaho… Hamesha sy hy… (clarifying) Daya jesa Bewakoof Nahi pr Jaan kr Na krny wala Bewakoof…._

 _Abhijeet (with care): koi Family Matter hy kya…?_

 _Ashoke: shayed…. (with Sad sigh) 12/14 Saal guzar gaye pr Main Aaj tak Is ka Darr Nahi Nikal paaya…. lagti Buht Purani Baat hy… magr Waqt jesy Rukk hee gaya… (Talking to Himself as) Pasand… Khawahish… Man Maani… Sub Aaj Mano Matti taly ja Soi hy… (jerking head) Sadly… Insan Kuch Nahi Jaanta….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _A Teen Voice arose with Typical Teen tone really Irritated the Woman who tried to Coax His Son as…_**

 ** _Woman (admonishing): Beta… Buri Baat hy na…_**

 ** _Son (little louder way): pr Aap Jaanti hain na… Meri Parhai kitni Tough hy… phir… (again trying) Main kahan sy Time Nikalun ga…?_**

 ** _Woman (strict tone): jahan sy Sub Nikalty hain aur ab (standing from couch and added in tough tone) Main koi aur Excuse Na Sunun Ashoke… (informing Him as) Wo Baccha Kal 7 Bajy aa jaye ga.. Aap ko Sirf Dekhna hoga… (again) He is Very Smart…_**

 ** _Ashoke: matlab, (raising brow) Main Smart Nahi hun…._**

 ** _Woman (ruffling His Hairs with Smile): SuperSmart…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya (giving Suggestion with): acha Mut Jao… pr Sun lo Un ki… Baray hain… (telling Secretly) Main bhi Abhi ki Na Manny wali Baat na (with Obedient face) Chup kr ky Sun leta hun…_

 _Rajeev (mocking): haan ta kay Usy Pakka Pata chal jaye kay Tum nay Ye Karni Nahi hy.. (ask) hain na…?_

 _Daya (utter): Ohhh…._

 _Rajeev (jerking head with): phir Main Apny Gussy ka Izhar kahan karun… (harsh way) Aag laga dun Dunya ko kya…?_

 _Daya (Calmly): agar Tumhein is sy Guaranteed Sukoon Mil jaye tou… (Softly) Shauq sy…_

 _Rajeev Quiets after this Meaningful Comment, so trying to Ignore the Man although went Back to His Past…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Young Boy trying to Wear the Blue Hoodie although still Grumbling, Setting His Hairs seeing Himself over Mirror with…._**

 ** _Boy (grumbling): hunh… pata Nahi kya Dekh liya… (angrily commenting) Khud hee Ja kr Baat kr aayein… arry bhae, Hum Kaun.. Wo Kaun… (irritate) Dr hongy Apny Ghar ky… pr Nahi… (again) ab Jao… Munh pr Tape laga kr Betho aur Ihsan ly kr Wapis aa jao kay Muft mein Parha rhy hain…_**

 ** _He turned with this Murmuring, find a Broken Woman against Him so Step ahead with Quietness and Shame, Hugs Her and Leaving with…._**

 ** _Boy (casual): Main aata hun Mumma… Ok…. (with Smile) Tata…_**

 ** _The Mother Smiled after Seeing Her Son Tactics to making the Moment Light and after Locking Door, sat with Thud…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (again back): Mujhy kuch Khas Ilm Nahi tha… bas Mummy nay kaha kay Papa ky Dost ka Beta hy.. Mujh sy Do Saal Junior hy Medical College mein… (pointing) Main GSM mein tha… U know Grant Medical College… Wo SGSMC (Seth GS Medical College) mein tha… zahir hy Papa ky Friend ka Beta tha tou Mujh pr bhi Check thi Mummy Papa Dono ki kay Saheh Parha rha hun.. Bacchy ko Zyada Pareshan tou Nahi kr rha… Zyada Teasing/Taunting tou Nahi hy… aur_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): kahein Fees Na Maang lo…_

 _Ashoke Smiled Softly although still in that Era Fresh in His Mind and Face too…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev: Achy Khasy Log thy… najany Mumma (Softly) kya Keh kr aayein theen kay Mujhy Parhany pr Raazi ho gaya Un Aunty ka Beta… Wo GSM mein tha… wo Second Prof ky Final mein tha… shayed Us kay Papa bhi Doctor thy… Main gaya Pehly Din… (telling) Socha tha Buht Kharos hoga aur Bara bhi… magr wo Mery hee Age kay Aas Pass tha… (in lower tone) kuch Personal Issues ki wajah sy Mera Aik Saal Drop ho gaya tha aur Main First Prof kay First Year mein tha… pr (proudly) wo Parhai mein Buht Acha tha.. Junun tha Usy Dr banny ka…._

 _Daya: hmmm.. matlab (nautingly) Tumhein Dr banny mein Interest Nahi tha…_

 _Rajeev: Zyada Nahi… Main tou shayed (with sigh) najany kya Banna chahta tha ya Chatata bhi tha ya Nahi… (Simply) Mumma ki Khawahish thi…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (Happily): Parhai mein Acha tha Rajeev… pr Sub sy Hairat ki Baat thi.. Wo Papa sy Darta tha…._

 _Abhijeet (shocked): Ain…_

 _Ashoke (nodded and added): haan, aur yehi Baat Mujhy Confuse krti… Papa ki Hello/Hi.. Greeting kisi ka Jawab tak Nahi deta.. even Nazar Utha kr bhi Nahi Dekhta Papa ko… aur (again) agar Papa kabhi Oonchi Aawaz mein kisi sy Baat krty ya Hansty bhi tou Jaan Nikl jati Us ki… (with Shocked Sad tone) wo Shivering krnay lagta…._

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask) Tum nay Apni Mother sy Poocha Nahi…?_

 _Ashoke (added): Yaar, Main Papa ky hr Friend ya Un ki Family sy thori Waqif tha… wesy bhi (with sigh) Papa ka Social Circle tou Samjho Poora Shehr tha… Zamana bhi Simple tha… Log Mail Milaap rakhna Pasand krty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly as ReFreshing those Time): haan koi Privacy jesi Cheez Nahi thi.. (Sweetly) Tumhary Mehmaan Humary Mehmaan.. Tumhari Khushi Humari Khushi, Tumhara Ghum Humara Ghum wala Daur tha…_

 _Ashoke (agreed): True… khair phir bhi Main ny Mummy sy Poocha tou as usual Wohi Jawab mila kay **Aap thori Papa ky Hr Friend aur Un ki Family ko Jaanty hain** … Baat Theek bhi thi… aur (Pride tone) honestly Rajeev nay Parhai kay Mamly mein Mujhy kabhi Disappoint Nahi kiya…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (dreamy tone): Buht sii Cheezein Khub ba Khud hoti chali gayein… jesy Mujhy Samny wali Aunty ny Apny Bacchun ko Parhany ka kaha… phir Baraber waly Saleem Bhai ny Apni Dukaan ky Store Keeper ki Job Offer ki…_

 _Daya (happy way): ye tou Achi Baat hui…_

 _Rajeev (nod): Haan.. pr (little confusing tone) Main ny kisi ko Kaha Nahi tha.. Ek Do baar Pehly bhi kuch Tuitions aur Teaching ki Koshish ki thi.. pr (displeasing tone) Sub Kehty.. Aap tou abhi Parh rhy ho.. Choty ho.. koi Degree Nahi hy ya koi Experience… khair (telling more) Mujhy College mein Half ScholarShip Mili hui thi… Main wahan Canteen mein bhi Helper ky tour pr Kaam krta tha… tou kuch na kuch ho hee jata.. College Management bhi Help krti thi… pr Wo Sub…._

 _Daya (ask): tou Tumhein lagta hy Ashoke ky Papa ny aisa kiya hoga…?_

 _Rajeev: shayed… ya (assuming tone) Us ki Mummy ny… wo Muhally mein kafi Social theen…_

 _Daya (inspiring tone): Cool…_

 _Rajeev Smiled on His Cute Tone and Remark about the Lady He Always Respect…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (tell): Half Scholar Ship mein sirf Examination/Tuition Fee hoti hy… Dorm/Books, Extra Curricular ka Kuch Nahi hota… (telling) Mujhy Full Ride mili thi pr Main Avail Nahi krta tha coz Mujhy Zarurat Nahi thi tou Papa ny Trustee sy Baat kr kay Rajeev ko wo Transfer krwa dii… (adding) halanky Dono College Alug thy aur wahan ki Managements bhi pr Papa ny (Smilingly) koi Chakker Chala hee liya…. Kyunky Mujhy bhi Jana para Papa ky Sath kuch Document's pr Sign krny ko tou wahein Pata chala Rajeev Apny College Canteen mein as a Helper Kaam krta hy…._

 _Abhijeet: tou (confirmed tone) Tumhary Papa ny Us ky liye Job ka Intaizaam kr diya…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, (smiley) Usy Added Kaam dilwa diye… (add) Mumma ki Social Service Kaam aayii aur Rajeev ko Apny Area mein hee ½ Tuitions aur Saleem Bhai ki Shop pr as Store Keeper ka Kaam Mil gaya… Us nay kuch Arsy baad Canteen ki Job Chor dii cause wahan Usy Shaam tak Rukna parta tha…._

 _Abhijeet (ask): Usy ye Sub Ilm hy…?_

 _Ashoke (normal way): Hum nay kabhi Zikr Nahi kiya aur Yaar Mujhy bhi ye Sub Mumma ki Death ky Baad hee Pata chala ya kaho Un ki Bemaari kay Dauran jub (with Loving tone) Unhun ny Rohit aur Priya kay Ilawa Mujh sy Rajeev ky bhi Hawaly sy bhi Waada liya…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Mummy… (grabbing the Falling Lady with) Mummy… (asking by patting on Her Cheek with) kya hua… kya hua… (pleading tone) Aap Sans lein… Plz… (clutching water bottle as mostly fell over Both and Floor but Successful to Drop few inside the Throat with) acha Paani piyein… (Helping Her to lay over Bed with) Aap Letein… (trying to ask) Batayein…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (with shiver): Buht Khaufnaak Raat thi Wo… Buht Baarish thi Mumbai (changing mockely with) I mean Bombay mein… Saardi ki Baarish thi tou Sub hee Apny Gharun mein Qaid thy… (in past) Buht Zor sy Darawaza Bajnay aur Apny Naam ki Baazghast ny Humein Chaunka diya…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Ashoke….. (shout) Aunty… Plz … (stabbing Door in Crazy way) Darwaza Kholein… (screaming) Ashoke…. (pulling Gate with) Kholo…. Aunty… Plz… Jaldi…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (telling in dreamy tone again): Hum ny Gate Khola tou Rajeev Samny Khara tha… Baarish mein Bheega hua.. (tensely) Dara hua.. Sans carhi hui thi… bas Us nay Mummy kaha aur Ghar ki Ore Ishara kiya… Papa ny Apna Medical Kit liya Ghar sy…aur Main aur Papa Un kay Ghar Bhagy…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (wet tone although trying to Control over Himself with): Mery Aas Pass Sirf Shour tha…. Kuch Nahi… (with tears now) Poori Zindagi jis Lamhy ka Main ny Socha bhi Nahi tha… Wo Ek Pal mein Khatam ho gaya… Insaaf Dilwany ki Chah thi aur wo bina liye hee Chali gayii…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Voice (Ordering): Ashoke… jao Gari Start karo… (tense way) Nahi ho rahi Papa… Battery Gharam ho gayii hy… Shit… (pleading) Cab Milna bhi Mushkil hy… Papa… Beta… (lost tone) Buht Der…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (little Scary way): Zindagi mein Mery Samny hony wali wo Pehli Maut thi… wo (with Light Jerking Body) Sard Prta Jism… Bina Chamak ki Aankhein… Neely Hont… Buht kuch Kehny ka Arman Dil liye wo Dil kay Pehly Severe Attack ko Sehy bina Chali gayii… ye Meri Pehli aur Aakhri Mulaqaat thi Rajeev ki Mummy sy… (with Closing eyes in Pain) jo Us ki Zindagi ka Mehwar theen…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya Patting on the Man Shoulder who was Panting with Extra Breathing Reminding the PainFul Aura, He is Re-Living again and after Controlling Himself, again Adds…_

 _Rajeev (with Hoarse tone): Ghar sy Shamshan Ghaat tak… kya hua.. Mujhy Sirf Ashoke Yaad hy.. jis ny (Lovingly) Ek Pal ko bhi Mujhy Akela Nahi Chora…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Feeling the Same Pain as He was also in Regret on His Mother Sudden Demise so He knew the Amount of Pain, heard…_

 _Ashoke (again): Main Third Year mein tha.. Hum ny Naya Naya Human Body ko Kaatna Start kiya tha magr Us Maut ny Mujhy Hila diya…._

 _Abhijeet (ask): Phir…?_

 _Ashoke (now back with detail): Yaar, Hum ny foran Mumma aur Parosiyun ko Khaber dii… Mumma ny Rajeev ki Mother ki TelePhone Dairy sy jo bhi Numbers thy wahan Call kr ky Bata diya… (add) itna tou Idea tha kay jo kuch hoga.. Next Day hee hoga kyunky Rajeev tou itna Distrought tha ky Us sy kuch Poochna Bekaar hee tha…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Sobbing Teen inside the Arms of another One turn into Fire-Ball after Seeing a Handsome Man in Complete Kit…._**

 ** _Rajeev (Shout): kyun aayein hain yahan Aap… kis ny Bulaya hy… aur ab… (rash) Sukun Nahi mila kya… Dekhyey Mar gayeein.. ho gaya Qissa Khatam… (dash the Man although Ashoke trying to Protect Failed with) Jayein.. (Dashing Man with) Jao… Jao… Tum Qatil ho Meri Maa ky.. Tum nay Maar diya…. Tum…._**

 ** _The Teen Dangling inside the Friend Arms really Fills More Panic in already Panicked Scene…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab (hesitatingly) Wo Rajeev kay…_

 _Ashoke (add): haan Dad thy… (to Abhijeet) Yaar Humein tou Malum Nahi tha.. jitny Numbers Dairy mein thy.. Mumma ny Sub ko Call kr dii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (ask again): tou kya…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan Divorce ho gayii thi… magar Yaar (tell sadly) Humein Malum Nahi tha… Hum Samjhein thy Us kay Father ki Death ho gayii hy…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Phir….?_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (Wiping Tears with): Ashoke, Uncle aur Aunty ny hee Sub kuch kiya… Mujhy tou kuch Hosh hee Nahi tha…. (Sadly) Yahan tak ky Mummy ky Bhai Behan bhi Nahi aayey… (hatered way) Aik Divorce wali Aurat sy Un ka kya Rishta…._

 _Daya (Softly): Nahi Yaar.. bas Us Waqt Logun ki Soch Buht Limited thi na…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him and in Pinching tone): aur ab…._

 _The Fluffy Bear Silent and Both Hearing the Quietness of Surrounding Healing their Pain very Slowly…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Bunk of Whole Week Classes.. Attending No Practical's… even Not Appeared in Class Tests really Tensed the Father who was in Pain after Hearing this as He knew His Son Scared with whole and coming too much Close to His Younger Student in these Last Few Days but such Devastated Situation is Not in His Mind so Think to Talk about it…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _A Small Bundle of Joy coming in a Life of a Couple giving OverWhelming Happiness either for One of the Member of this Relation…_**

 ** _The Toddling Days are too much Hazy as Usual but when the Kid started to taking Steps in Flow really Mesmerized the days…_**

 ** _The MANMAN and DADA came with the Small Cute Face Mouth Enlightens the Surrounding…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Slap really Stopped the Kid in His Hurried Tracks to Announce His First Ball Grasping which Hopping around and Knitted in a Small Fist…._**

 ** _The Scare was Too much does not giving any Hiding Place including the Safe and Secure Mother Warmth…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (angry shade): Aaj bhi Khoon Khaol uthtta hy… Un Saary Manzarun ko Yaad kr ky… (hate tone) Nafrat hy Mujhy Us Shaks sy.. Us kay Ghinony Kirdar sy… Shadeed Nafrat…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Shhhh Shhhhh…. Tum tou itny Brave ho na.. itny Bahadur… aisy thori na krty hain… Mummy ko Acha lagy ga bhala kay Un ka Chota sa Balongra Shair ki tarah Dhary… (wiping tears with) Nahi na…. Phir… (figure nodded inside the Arms where His Wet Face Burrowed inside the Chest of His Same Age Teacher….._**

 ** _The Question of BETA, YE SUB Died Down after Facing the Scene where the Burrowing Balongra said Softly as YES PLEASE from His Same Borrowing Place although the Bigger One Looking at His Father with Embarrassing Smile…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev: Main (telling) 4 Din Hospital mein rha… aur shayed Un hee Dino Main Ashoke sy Buht Qareeb ho gaya… Apny Saary Raaz (whispering tone) Darr Sub Ashkaar kr diye…. Najany kesy…._

 _Daya (Smilingly): Dosti aisi hee Cheez hoti hy… Sub kuch bas hota hee chala jata hy.. kuch Krna Nahi parta…_

 _The Man Smiled although Wiping Starry Tears Shedding here and there in this Whole…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (in curiosity): aur Us kay Dad… matlab….?_

 _Ashoke (sighing): Yaar Unhun ny Rajeev ki Mother ko Divorce kiya is Shart ky Sath ky Wo Rajeev ko Apny Sath ly jayein… (sadly) Zaban Gandi hoti hy Abhijeet… magr Sach Jawani mein Us Shak's ny Rajeev ko Buht Torture kiya tha… Main abhi tak Kaanp jata hun ky kesa Aajeeb Psycho Aadmi hy…. pata Nahi… aisy Log kesy ho jaty hain…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (add): Mummy aur Us Shak's ki Shadi Khandaan walun ky Dabao ka Shahkaar thi… wo (rash) Aadmi kisi aur sy Shadi krna chahty thy magr wohi Family BlackMailing kinda things… Dono ki Shadi ho gayii…_

 _Daya (simply): magar Nibh Na ski…._

 _Rajeev (sadly): Nibh hee jaati Yaar… magr wo Aadmi Tayyar hota tab na… Meri Maa tou (sad sigh) Dono Taraf sy Maari gayii…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (disgusting utter): What…..!_

 _Ashoke (tell): isi sy Un ki Psychi ka Andaza laga skty ho…._

 _Abhijeet (ask shockingly): Rajeev ny Tumhein Bataya tha….?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi, Samjho bas Mery Hath ye Baat aa gayii…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (hatered tone): Ghatya Aadmi tha… Sach Aaj bhi Mery Ander Aag Bharak jati hy… Teasing/Taunting Alug… (PainFully) Meri Maa ki Be-Izzati tou Aam Baat thi… Parosiyun sy ly kr Rishtadaarun tak… Office Colleague's sy Dostun ki Mehfilun tak… Mummy tou jesy Aajeeb Robot sii Ban gayein theen… Baat by Baat Un ki Class lug jati.. wo aisa Shaks tha jis ko Gravy mein Namuk Saheh Matra mein hony sy bhi Problem thi aur Na hony sy bhi…_

 _Daya: matlab, (pointing) hr Baat mein koi na koi Issue Nikalna hee tha…._

 _Rajeev: haan, Issue is Not His Problem… (stressing) His Problem is WE… Me and My Mother…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Young Champ Shuffling Things here and there to Gather Few Notes about Last Night got a Brown Envelope and when He Opened it, the things Fell from His Hand Froze Him against His Friend Face…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (in Complete Hatered way): such a Sick Ba…._

 _He really Controlled over Himself before Totally Regret on His Words afterwards…_

 _Ashoke (Sadly): Yaar, Main tou Hairaan hee reh gaya… Khud batao, koi Baap aisa kr skta hy ky Apni Dusri Shadi ki Tasweerein bhejy wo bhi Apny Sagy Bety ko…._

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): aur Nahi tou kya… agr Rajeev ki Mother Zinda hoti ya Us Bandy ko Un ki Maut ka Ilm Nahi hota tou Socha ja skta tha ky First Wife ko Jealous krny ko bheja hy pr…._

 _Ashoke (with sigh): bas Yaar… Psycho hee tha…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya (with care): Tumhary Nana ya Dada ki Family ny is Larai ko Khatam krny ki Koshish Nahi ki…?_

 _Rajeev (telling Simply): Yaar, Dada ka tou Mujhy kuch Yaad Nahi… kabhi koi Mila hee Nahi ya Aata hee Nahi… Mummy kehti theen Un ky (chewingly) Shohar Sahab ny Sub sy Larai ki hui hy…_

 _Daya (again): aur Nanky….?_

 _Rajeev (with a Small Smile on that typical Punjabi term using by term for representing Maternal Family as): Mummy ky Bhai aur Behan thy… pr wohi Humary Ghar Aany sy Sabhi Katraty thy… kabhi kabhar (sighing with) kisi Dewalii/Holi mein Mulaqaat ho jati tou ho jati… Mujhy itna Yaad Nahi…_

 _Daya (with little scary tone): phir Divorce…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Man Stunned on His Place when His Arm was Stuck in a Strong Grasp Protected a Weak Woman who turned Strong in a bit after getting now His Son is More in Strength than His so called Husband…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (add): Us Lamhy hee Us Bandy ko Ihsaas ho gaya ky Us ky Bety ka Qadd Us sy Buht Barh gaya hy…._

 _Abhijeet: tou kya (shockingly as He did not Grasp the thing as) Rajeev College mein tha Us Samy…?_

 _Ashoke (straight): Class Seventh…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Scream was Scary although He was Used to of this as mostly in Weekly bases, such things are going on… but Tonight He felt Something inside Him Nuddged to Vanish it by any means…_**

 ** _He had a Bad Day in School, Fight with Friends, Scolds from Teacher, His Head is Exploding with Pain…_**

 ** _Sometime He wanted to Kills this Man… He makes Many Plans even Trying to FulFill few but at End Time, Lost His Will…_**

 ** _The Attacking/Rescuing or what not was Completely Shocking for Him as He did All in a Trance and Feels a Satisfactory Happiness Seeing the Fear over that Bad Man Face…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev: shayed (Sadly) Meri Khufzadgi ya kaho Buzdili hee thi, jis ny Mummy ko itny Din, itna kuch Sehny pr Majboor kr diya…_

 _Daya (stressing): Tum Bacchy thy Rajeev…._

 _Rajeev: pr Us Roz Main ny Khud ko Bara hoty Dekh liya Daya… (dreaming) Us Khauff ka Maza Main Aaj tak Nahi Bhoola… wo Hairat aur Darr Aaj bhi Us Shaks ki Aankhun mein Jhalakti hy…._

 _Daya (Straoghtly): tou Divorce ho gayii…_

 _Rajeev: haan Unhun ny Mummy ko Khud Divorce kr dii… Humein (Softly) Mummy ki ek Durr ki Janny wali ny Apna Ghar Rehny ko dy diya… Bina Rent ky kyunky wo Log London Shift ho rhy thy…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (ask Confusingly) Us ki School Fees aur Baaqi ka Kharach….?_

 _Ashoke (telling): Alumnae ki Raqam mili thi… Sasta Zaman tha Yaar… Chal hee gaya… (added) Rajeev ki College aur phir Medical College Admission ky liye bhi Un hee Logun ny Help ki thi jin ka Ghar tha…_

 _Abhijeet (admiringly): Achy Log hongy…._

 _Ashoke: haan, (with Small Appreciative smile) Apna Ghar bhi Un ky Naam kr gaye… jub Rajeev ki Mother ki Death ka Pata chala…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Haan bhae… (little angrily) Na Khana Khana hy… Na College Jana hy.. matlab Mera Naam tou Pakka Dabona hee hy… chalo Tayyar ho… (telling loudly) Main Wait kr rha hun… Rajeev… Sun rhy ho ya Kaan mein Roi Daal lii hy… Chalo Utho… (Encoraging) Come On… Fata Fat… Papa ny Aaj Humein College Drop krna hy.. Chai Nashta Sub Gari mei… Bad Ready ho aur Neechy aao… U hv 5 minutes…_**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (Softly as now sitting more Comfortabily): Dheery Dheery Zindagi Apny Mehwar pr aa hee gayii… (lovingly) Ruu'b Jamata magr Pyar bhi Buht krta… even Mery Saary Class Fellows ko Us ny Bata diya ky Wo (Smiley tone) Mera Bara Bhai hy… Cousin Brother… Uncle Aunty bhi Buht Khayal krty.. Pyar krty… aur phir….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (added): Rohit ki Entry ny Mujhy thora Jerk diya… Us samy Wo Boarding mein tha jis waqt ye Sub hua… (Loving way) Priya hony wali thi aur wo Usi wajah sy aaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask in Curious tone) Rajeev ka Reaction….?_

 _Ashoke (Looking at Him Directly with): Weird tha… InSecure kinda… U know it… zahir hy (add) Rohit Laad krta… Galy sy latakta Ghomta aur usy tou bas Behan hee Chahyey thi aur (laughingly as Remembering those Whinning's with) Chahyey matlab Chahyey hee thee…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (smilingly): phir Priya aa gayii… (Sweetly) Buht Choti thi… Munni sii…_

 _Daya (with raising brow): aur Rohit….?_

 _Rajeev (straight): Chamcha hy wo Ashoke ka… balky (counting more) Plate, Kaanta, Churi, Pyala aur Glass bhi…_

 _The Laughing tones Burst Out from Both Throats Relaxed the Slimy Tense Environment…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (Sweetly): He is too much Protected regarding Priya even for Rohit too… Papa tou (nautingly) hr waqt Us ki Surveillance mein rehty…. jahan Unhun nay zara bhi Gussa kiya Rohit ya Priya pr even Mumma pr bhi… bas Rajeev Larny Marny ko Tayyar…. (looming tone) Mumma ky Aakhri Waqtun mein Us nay Buht Sahara diya Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet: phir (change the pattern of Convo by asking as) Tum Logun nay wo Ghar Chor diya….?_

 _Ashoke (nod with): haan Mumma ki Death… phir Meri Shadi… Ghar Chota par rha tha…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): aur Rajeev….?_

 _Ashoke (softly although having Tears in His tone with): wo Aik aur Maut Nahi She skta tha tou Hum Usy Sath hee ly aayey…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya (shout): arry…._

 _Rajeev: haan na…. (telling) Main Aunty ki Maut tak wahein Ashoke ky Ghar rha… Paying Guest ban kr.. (telling with light laugh) Uncle Poora Kiraya lety aur agr 10 Tareekh tak Na do tou hr Roz ki Delay pr Mujhy (sadly) Utthak Baithak krna parti aur Aunty (Smiley tone) Khub Hansti…._

 _Daya (added more): Rohit Batata tha aur (sad tone) Kafi Disturb raha jub Un ki Death hui thi… Aik Semister Poora Miss hua tha Us ka…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): haan… Ashoke nay Usy Buht Sanbhala.. isy liye Uncle ny Ashoke ki Shadi bhi Parhai ky Beech hee karwa dii… Main (with Sly Grin) ShehBala bana tha….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Laughing Loudly even His Wicked Grin and Evil Smile told Ashoke that in Flow He Revealed a Bad thing against the Sharp Shine…._

 _Ashoke (tough tone): acha bas… Zyada Nahi aur (warning) agr kisi ky bhi Samny Munh Khola na Tum ny tou…_

 _Abhijeet (witty way): Main Likh kr Bata dunga…._

 _Ashoke: hunh… (angry) Badtameez… Aaj bhi (jerking head with) Avni Mera Record lagati hy Apny Susar/Nand aur Dewarrun ki Chaya mein… Jahil…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya (laughingly): kya Rajeev Tu bhi na…._

 _Rajeev (with Cute Smile and tone): Mili Bhagat hee thi Yaar… Rohit bhi Shamil tha… even Ashoke ka Aik Dost bhi… (remembering) annn.. haan… Asim Bhai… Mazy ky Aadmi hain… ab tou khair wo Australia Shift ho gaye hain… Unhun ny hee Wo Idea diya tha aur Phanse Main gaya.. wo (displeasing tone remembering that Bad Pitai as) Maar lagai Ashoke ny Mujhy aur Rohit ko ky bas… pr (winking) Maza Buht aaya…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Main Samjhta hun… Aap Buht sy Arman ly kr aayii hongi yahan… pr… ye Sub Buht Jaldi hy… aur honestly UnExpected bhi… Main tou Apni Parhai Poori krna chah rha tha Pehly… pr… (after a while) Mujh pr thori Zyada Zimmadari hy… Papa hain… Rajeev/Rohit.. phir Priya… Main sirf Aap sy ye Umeed rakhta hun ky Aap Sath dein gii… Waqt lagy ga pr Sub Set ho jaye ga.. bas Mujhy thora Samy chahyey… Aap (look at the Still figure under Red Chunri sitting over Bed with) Sun rahi hain na…._**

 ** _The Chorus tone of JEE SIR really throw's Him Off Guard where He found Rajeev over Bed, Rohit and Few of His Cousin Brothers/Sisters/Friends including Asim Bhai Laughing UnControlablly…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet: phir ab…. (back to current augument with) matlab abhi kya hua hy…?_

 _Ashoke: Bemaar hain Kafi… (telling in serious tone) honestly Abhijeet, the Man is Serious… Some Choronic Disease… aur Yaar Beemaari sy zyada Ghum hy… (with sigh) Bhagwaan bhi Ajub Rang dikhata hy… jub Jism Kamzoor ho tou Apna hr kiya gaya Zulm Yaad aany lagta hy…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (chewingly): ayey thy… Apni Nayii Begum Dekhny… hunh… (happily) aisi Class li na Un ki Mr's ki ky bas…._

 _Daya (straight): Acha laga hoga…. (ask directly) hain na…?_

 _The Man Quiets in that Small Question as He is Searching His Heart to find that **ACHA** but coming in vein…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Angry Shouts even Bad Words Roaming inside that Cubical where the Man Highly Presented Her Newly Wife to His Old Son…._**

 ** _He wanted to Kill Both, even Fired the whole Cubicle including HimSelf but taking that Help from His Tongue…._**

 ** _The Bouncing Kid suddenly coming inside and with the Loud Tone Hide behind the Woman, totally Freeze the Moment…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (telling): Zarurat thi Nahi.. magr Main ny Batya tha na… (added) wo Aik Azyet Pasand Insan thy… pr wo Baccha…._

 _Abhijeet (casual): Rajeev ka Bhai hee hua na Wo….?_

 _Ashoke: haan.. (Softly) Buht Chota hy… shayed Misha ki Age ka… Deaf hy…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ohhh…._

 _Ashoke: haan… Ohhhh… (in deep tone) Buht Chota sa Lamha tha magr Us Bacchy mein Rajeev ko Apna Aap Dikh gaya… (reminding that phase again as) wo Chupp sa Par gaya… wo ek baar phir Buht BeChain Raatein theen… Darr tha… ya Dard…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Us ki Aankhein… OMG… (with crying) Main Bhaag Nahi pa rha… wohi Khauff.. wohi Darr.. wohi Dard… kya Main (look at the against figure with Complete Pain) Apny Baap jesa Ban gaya hun…._**

 ** _The Man Hugged the Painful Skin Sack inside His Loving Shell and trying to Sooth Him…._**

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (lovingly): Buht Cute hy… Mujhy **LALA** bolta hy… aur Main Usy **TOTO** …. (stressing) Not **TOOTOO** …_

 _Daya (encouraging tone): tou kabhi ly kr aao na…?_

 _Rajeev (sighing): wo Log Darty hain ky kahein Main Usy Ly kr hee Na Bhag jaon… Maar hee Na dun…_

 _Daya (harsh): ye kya Baat hui… Pagal hain kya wo Log….?_

 _Rajeev: Nahi… Khaufzada… (serious way) Apny Aamaal aisy hee Jalaty hain Daya…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke: Rajeev Un Logun sy Nahi Milta.. magar haan (sweetly) **TOTO** sy Us ka Poora Contact hy… wo Baccha bhi Apny **LALA** ka Dewaana hy.. pr (in understanding tone) Hum Zara Kum Mail Milaap rakhty hain… Rajeev bhi Un kay Samny hee Milta hy… Un ki Nigraani mein hee **TOTO** ko Bahar ly jata hy aur ly kr aata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask straightly as He got Rajeev Anger and Hate about that Visit to His Father matter): Tumhein lagta hy ye Insist Kaam aayey ga…?_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet… (softly) Rajeev Buht kuch Show Nahi krta.. khas kr Emotions… Maany ga kyunky Main Keh rha hun… Main Chahta hun Rajeev Un ko Maaf kr dy.. Bojh Halka kr ly… Hum (with sigh) kub tak Apny Parent's/Teacher's/Sibling's/Friend's ko Bhagwaan ka Darja dety rahein gy… They All are Normal People… Ghalatiyun ky Putlay… Khawahishun kay Pujari… Yaar Insaan yehi hay… aur Aaj Dekho tou (showing the Enlighten part as) Rajeev ki Mother ko ab bhi Achy Lafzun mein Yaad kiya jata hy… Un kay liye Dua krnay waly, Aansoo Bahnay waly… Yaad krnay waly Log hain… Rajeev ko dekho, Aaj One of the Finest Doctor hy Country ka… Hazarun Logun ki Duayein Gird hain Us kay.. Muhabbat.. Maan… Izzat… wo Ghar jo Aunty kay Naam tha… Aaj Boys Hostle hy… jahan Papa as Trustee Dekh Rekh krty hain…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev: aur wo, (telling) Un ki Wife Depression ki Patient hain.. Khud Alug Bister pr Paray hain aur Beta bhi… kya kahun Daya… (in sad tone) Meri Maa kehti theen wo Beemaar hain… Saheh kehti theen… wo Pehly sirf Zehni Beemaar thy.. ab Jismani bhi…._

 _Daya (ask): aur ab….?_

 _Rajeev (scrubbing His face with Tired tone): isi Sawal ka Jawab Nahi Mil raha… isi Sawal ka…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke: wo (add) Usi Nafrat ki Aag ko Apny Dil mein ly jana chahta hy.. jis ko Bujhaty Bujhaty Us ki Maa Khatam ho gayein…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Tumhein lagta hy Maaf krny sy wo Sub kuch Dhundla par jaye ga…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi.. pr Chingari Nahi Bharky gii… wo (positive tone) Insan hy Abhijeet… Gosht Post ka.. Rishtun ki Chah hy Usy… Khoon tou hy na.. Josh tou Maary ga.. aur especially wo Us ka Blood and Flesh Brother…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya (casually as trying to Change the Gloomy Convo as well Moments as): Main Soch rha hun Yaar, Humary Circle mein Aik Do Larkiyaan honi chahyey… ab dekho (counting in fingers) Main aur Boss.. Rahul aur Aman… Dr. Ashoke aur Tum… Rehan aur Danny… Freddie aur Vivek… Rajat aur Sachin.. ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir… Rohit aur Mohit… (with disappointed sigh) Larki tou koi hy hee Nahi…._

 _Voice (uttered tough): kyun (Both Jumped from that Aura with the Arrival of Both A's as) Meri Biwi Nahi hy aur Priya ny kiya kiya hy… hunh…. (threatening tone) Batata hun aur wo haan suna hy koi Ansha Wansha bhi thi… (turn to Abhijeet with) hain na Abhijeet….?_

 _Abhijeet (with sighing): List Khatam Na hogi Tum ko Khaber hony tak…_

 _Rajeev (teasingly seeing Ashoke as): aa gaye… Chacha Miyaan ki TeemaarDaari kr ky…hunh…._

 _Daya (shockingly): Chacha Miyaan… (to Ashoke directly) Dr Ashoke, Aap ky Chacha Beemaar hain kya.. Yahein Hospital mein hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His head): Aye Bhagwaan…._

 _While Both Doctors Smiled either One in Embarrassment whereas another in Meaningfulness…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): Halka Feel ho rha hy….?_

 _Voice 2 (Quietly): Buht…._

 _The Man Quietly Weaving Hairs of a Man who is Still Burrowing His Head inside His Difficult Days Friends who takes Him through that Dark Tunnel with His Love/ Support and Encouragement while the Other One Really Happy on the Blessings of Lord where He again Adding a Positive RespectFul and Loving Civilian not for the Family and Friends but for Society too…._

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_


End file.
